The April Fool's Episode
by AnthonyAngrywolf
Summary: One morning, Larry plays a series of April Fool's pranks on Kate.
1. Chapter 1

It was a fine, hot morning at the lions' residence. Kate was in bed asleep, but Larry wasn't there with her. She then woke up and got out of bed, then went to get a hot cup of coffee. Suddenly, as she walked down the hallway, Larry came and threw a water balloon in her face.

"Hey!" shouted Kate. Larry was laughing as all of this happened.

"What was that for?" said Kate.

"Just thought I'd have some fun! Today is April Fool's Day!" said Larry. "April Fool's!"

"Goddamn it, Larry! Now I gotta go dry my face!" Kate growled as she went into the bathroom and got a towel and dried her face. Then she came out and said to Larry...

"Now, Larry. I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee. So do _not_ get any funny ideas. You got that?" she scolded her husband, putting her hand on her hip.

"Yeah, all right," Larry said.

"Thank you," said Kate and she went inside for her coffee. But as she went to take another sip, Larry jumped out with a scary mask and yelled, "BOO!" Kate got so scared that she spit out the coffee that she was about to drink and dropped the cup, thus breaking it and the coffee in it spilling all over the place. Larry then bust out laughing his ass off.

"Damn it, Larry! I thought I told you to not prank me anymore!" Kate said, extremely mad.

"Sorry! I couldn't resist doin' it again!" Larry said, still laughing.

Kate growled and punched Larry on the stomach, resulting in him saying, "Ow!" but then he continued to laugh about his prank.

Then Hunter ran in and said, "Hey, what was that noise? I thought I heard something break."

Larry got control of himself and said, "Your mom's cup of coffee broke."

Hunter looked down and saw the damage. "Ooh. Bummer."

"By the way, do you know what day this is?"

"Umm..." Hunter pondered, and Larry said, "Today is April 1! And you know what that is!"

"April Fool's Day?"

"Uh-huh! You got it, buddy boy! Ha ha!" Larry smiled.

"Hey, Dad! What's that on the wall over there?" Hunter said, pointing at the wall. Larry turned and said, "Where?"

Quickly, Hunter got out a water squirter and squirted his father, who got startled.

"Hey!" said Larry and Hunter laughed and said, "April Fool's, Dad!"

"Aw, man. You fooled me there," Larry said as he let out a chuckle.

Then Larry and Hunter hugged each other while still laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

That same day, Sierra was lying down on the couch reading a teen magazine. Hunter was down the hall holding a water balloon. He snuck over behind the couch as quiet as can be. Then he put his hands over Sierra while holding the water balloon in his left hand. Then he popped it and water came rushing out on top of Sierra, who got startled and jumped and screamed. Hunter then laughed.

"Oh my God!" Sierra exclaimed.

"April Fool's, Sierra!" Hunter said.

"You got my book all wet, you little brat!" Sierra yelled.

"Exactly! This is all an April Fool's prank!" Hunter replied and laughed some more.

Sierra got up from the couch and went into the other room. "MOM!" she shouted, "HUNTER GOT ME ALL WET!" Hunter continued to laugh his butt off.

"HUNTER! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" Kate yelled from the other room. This made Hunter stop laughing and groaned in disapproval, "Ohhh..." and reluctantly went into the other room to go to his mother.

Hunter found his mom standing there with a mad look, her hands on her hips, along with his sister (who was all soaking wet).

"Hunter, what is this about?" Kate asked her son, to which he replied, "I was just playing a prank on Sierra and I wasn't expecting her to get mad about it. It's just a prank, it's funny."

"Hunter, this means you're now grounded."

Hunter sighed and looked down and went into his room.

"Come on, dear. Let's get you all dry," Kate said to her daughter as she took her into the bathroom.

Hunter entered his bedroom, closed the door behind him, and sat down on his bed, thinking about all of what he did. He sighed and said, "I can't believe I'm grounded all because of a silly prank I did on Sierra. Guess she can't take a joke. Not even Mom can."

Larry was walking down the hallway when he saw Kate and Sierra coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey, you two. What's hangin'?" he asked, smiling. But Kate was frowning and said, "Larry, do you know what Hunter just did to Sierra?"

"No. What?" Larry asked.

"He got her all wet while she was on the couch reading her magazine."

Larry quietly chuckled to himself and said, "Oh, okay. Is it another one of his pranks?"

"Yes, and it is a very harsh one, too," Kate said.

"No, it's silly and fun," Larry said. "Oh, what's the matter? Don't have a good sense of humor in ya?" Larry asked and nudged his wife lightly in a teasing manner.

"I do, but this prank was not very nice to me," said Kate and walked away. Larry then walked into Hunter's bedroom and saw his son sitting down on his bed with his head hung, keeping quiet to himself.

"Son? Are you okay?" Larry asked as he approached him. "What's the matter?"

"I got grounded because I got Sierra all wet with my April Fool's prank. This is stupid. All I did was a fun prank," Hunter sighed to himself. Larry felt bad for his young son and sat down next to him.

"Well, I'm sorry for about what happened, son," Larry said, wrapping his arm around Hunter. "But maybe your mother doesn't really have a good sense of humor. Just try not to do that anymore, and you'll never get grounded again, okay?"

"Okay," Hunter answered.

"All right. See ya later," Larry said and he ruffled Hunter's hair and left the room. Hunter once again sighed, still thinking about what he did and could not come out until his mom said so.


End file.
